Power devices, for example, MOS power transistors attempt to achieve a small on-resistance which is defined by Ron×A, wherein A denotes the area of the transistor. At the same time, a high breakdown voltage VDS when being in an off-state is desired. Approaches have been made to manufacture these power transistors on thin to ultra-thin substrates having a thickness of less than 100 μm, for example, 70 μm or less and even having a thickness of 10-20 μm, depending on the voltage class in which the device is being employed.
Generally, when manufacturing semiconductor devices, components of the semiconductor devices are processed by processing semiconductor wafers. After manufacturing the single devices, the wafer is isolated into single chips. When handling thin or ultra-thin substrates, problems involved with stability of the single chips may occur.